IcarOS
is a Boss Yo-kai introduced in ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Iron Oni Force. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 3: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Boss Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch Busters: Iron Oni Force: Boss Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch Ukiukipedia Dream: Boss Yo-kai. Anime series *''Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology In his first form, IcarOS is a giant blue robot. There are two exhaust pipes next to his head. Purple flames are coming out of the exhaust pipes. Purple flames are also located on the back of his feet. His left arm is a giant blaster. In his right hand, he is holding a black club with black spikes. There are two yellow horns on his head. His arms have black markings that resemble a motherboard. In IcarOS' second form, Gotekki Mark II, he is a lot slimmer than his first form. His arms now have red markings instead of black markings. His legs seem to be longer, and the club in his right hand seems to be longer too. The club also has light blue spikes now. There are two exhaust hips on his hips. Purple flames are coming out of the exhaust pipes. Purple flames are also coming out of the back of his head. There are two black horns on his head. In IcarOS' third and final form, Ultimate Form Gotekki, he looks the most different from his other forms. He resembles a white and navy blue oni. On his head, he has two horns. One horn is white, and the other horn is navy blue. He has red, glowing eyes. Instead of a club, he now wields a blue, flaming sword. He is much more powerful in this form, as shown in the anime when he cuts the moon in half. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 3 IcarOS can be fought in Demonic Labyrinth ①, Demonic Labyrinth ②, Demonic Labyrinth ③, and Demonic Labyrinth ④ when the player has an Iron Ogre Stone or the ∞ Iron Ogre Stone in their inventory. Game Data IcarOS Mark II ||5 = All enemies|-|6 = }} Ultimate Form ||5 = All enemies|-|6 = }} In the anime IcarOS debuts in Momonyan's Heavy Metal Oni Extermination! while Momonyan, Puppynyan, Chimpanyan, and Pheasanyan were heading to IcarOS' hideout, IcarOS shoots a beam at the group. The group ducks in time to dodge the beam. The beam then hits the ground, causing a giant explosion. Upon investigating the crater that was formed, IcarOS begins to approach the crater, vowing to destroy those who trespass his territory. He then summons his servants, the Ki Four. The Ki Four consists of Hyoki, Enki, Ongyoki, and Jiki. IcarOS commands the Ki Four to look for anyone who may want to defeat him. Momonyan, Puppynyan, Chimpanyan, and Pheasanyan proceed to infiltrate IcarOS' castle by disguising themselves as members of the Ki Four. After giving IcarOS a false report on the lookout, Momonyan adds a chemical to some pork that will give IcarOS diarrhea. IcarOS eats the pork, but it leads to him powering up to Gotekki Mark II. Momonyan, Puppynyan, Chimpanyan, and Pheasanyan then proceed to lay traps around IcarOS' castle. The traps consist of a hallway with sticky oil, a falling brick, a trapdoor, and a flood. IcarOS falls for all of these traps. While being flooded, IcarOS powers up again to Ultimate Form Gotekki. IcarOS then sends a slash from his sword to the moon, causing it to be cut in half. Still falling for the disguises, IcarOS informs Momonyan, Puppynyan, Chimpanyan, and Pheasanyan that the Ki Four can also power up. When IcarOS explains how the Ki Four can power up, Momonyan, Puppynyan, Chimpanyan, and Pheasanyan all run away in fear. Etymology Gotekki translates to "Great Iron Oni." IcarOS is a portmanteau of "Icarus" and "OS," the abbreviation for "operating system." In Greek mythology, Icarus is the son of Daedalus who drowned in the Aegean Sea as a result of flying too close to the sun with wings made of wax and feathers. TitanOS Prime is reference to Optimus Priem and the Titan Msaters from transformers, with OS again meaning operating system. Trivia * Gotekki Mark II and Ultimate Form Gotekki, IcarOS' other forms, do not appear in Yo-kai Watch 3 ''and ''Yo-kai Watch Busters 2. They only appear in Yo-kai Watch Busters: Iron Oni Force ''and ''Yo-kai Watch Ukiukipedia. In other languages Category:Iron Oni Army Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Robot Yo-kai Category:Oni Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Busters: Iron Oni Force Category:Big Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Yo-kai